Kisses
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: The war is over, the school is open, Snape is teaching again, and he has as plan, but so does Lupin the story is better than the summary i promice rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the characters, just the situations in which I'm placing them.

Chapter One

The new first years were lining up down the centre of the great hall all looking expectantly at the tatty old hat on the stool in front of them. A few glanced around at the other people in the room, with a mixture of apprehension and longing. One by one they were all sorted into their new houses, their new homes for the next seven years.

Severus Snape sat in his usual chair at the staff table watching them. It still seemed incredible to him that he was here in the first place. Since the war had ended and The Dark Lord had been finally killed by Potter and assorted hangers-on, things had changed in the wizarding world. He had woken up in St Mungo's some weeks after the actual event. Potter had visited him and told him what had happened. After the final battle he had returned to collect what he expected to be Snape's corpse. Instead he found him alive, if just barely, and taken him to St Mungo's. He'd proceeded to prove to the ministry that Snape was acting on Dumbledore's orders to kill him before he could die of a painful curse.

Now not only had Snape been given the Order of Merlin First Class but he'd been given his job back. Minerva had been made headmistress. There were a few other new appointments. The new Muggle Studies professor was a very young 25 years old, and had so far spoken no more than 5 words together, not the best of impressions for a teacher. The other was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. That had been a shock. Lupin was generally believed to be dead, but had woken up during the full moon a few nights after the battle. The biggest surprise was no one seemed to hate Snape. They had the right to gods only knew they did. However, they treated him much as they ever did, scared of his temper but with a grudging respect.

After the feast Severus watched the prefects lead the first years out of the great hall to the dormitories. There was only him left now. Some things never change. He was still alone.

He waited a few minutes to make sure all the students were out of his way and stalked towards the dungeons.

"Severus," a familiar voice called out. "Severus. wait a moment." Lupin walked down the main steps towards him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"If it's about your wolfsbane. I've already begun to brew it. It will be ready in time for the next full moon." Severus turned away, but was brought up short by the hand on his arm.

"Actually it wasn't about the wolfsbane, but I thank you for that. Only yours has the full effect." Severus's mouth twitched with pride in his abilities. "Actually I wanted to ask if you wanted to have a drink Friday night and game of chess." Lupin had the grace to look nervous.

Severus looked at him, his brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Lots of reasons. We both read a lot so, we would always have something to talk about. You could tell me how dreadful your students are." Lupin attempted a weak smile. "So what do you say? Friday night?"

Snape nodded curtly, still in too much shock to trust himself to respond.

"Great. Come to my quarters after dinner. I have a bottle of Ogdens we can crack open." With that Lupin walked off, hands in his pockets, whistling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The first day of classes could have gone a great deal worse all things considered. For one thing the last two periods were free.

Severus sat in his office, his desk covered in papers, he was poring over a book making notes.

"You surly can't have homework to mark already."

Severus snapped his head up Lupin was leaning against the door jam.

"No Lupin, even I give 24 hours to hand in assignments."

"So what are you working on that's made you work through dinner?"

Severus looked at the clock on the shelf showing almost 9Oclock.

"Hell."

Lupin laughed. "You shouldn't through yourself into you work like this Severus. Shall I send down to the kitchen for some dinner for you?

Severus scowled. "I am perfectly capable of ordering something to eat for myself without your assistance."

"I'm aware of that, Severus. I was just concerned when you missed dinner."

"Well now that you've satisfied your Gryffindor curiosity and assured yourself of my well being you can leave." Severus went back to his book, but didn't take anything in. He just waited for the door to click shut. When it did, Severus got up slowly, stretching his stiff back.

Where had the time gone? But at least he'd gotten plenty of work done. All his lesson plans were out of the way, which left him free to work on other things. Severus had plans. He wasn't sure if they were going to come to fruition, _"But." _He thought with a grin of satisfaction. _"I've never accepted failure before. One benefit of being a spy. I don't intend to start now."_

After ordering a small meal from the kitchen, Severus went back to his books. Working steadily towards his goal. The first person on his list was Longbottom.

Severus fell back in to his regular routine, and made sure not to miss any more meals. The last thing he needed was a noisy Gryffindor poking around.

The week passed with relative ease. Only two cauldrons had been blown up, he'd given eight detentions and docked plenty of house points, even if ten of them had been from Slytherin.

Friday evening arrived quickly, and Severus found himself walking towards Lupin's office. When Lupin opened the door, a smile spread across his face.

"I wasn't sure you'd come"

"Well, I did. Am I to stand on the door step all evening, or are you going to let me in?"

Lupin laughed and stepped aside. Although Severus had been in Lupin's office many times to deliver the wolfsbane potion during the year Lupin had taught at Hogwarts previously, he had never been inside any other rooms of the apartment. So when he entered the sitting room, he took in his surroundings with all the skills he'd learned in the last 20 years of spying, making sure he could remember details. The room was softly decorated. There were bookcases against the walls crammed with all manner of books. A sofa and armchair by the fire place. And next to the window with two chairs a table, already set up for chess.

Lupin must have noticed him looking at the table, because he crossed to it. "I know you like to play. I'm nowhere near as good as you, but if you're willing?"

"Very well, but I won't go easy on you because you have inferior skill."

Lupin laughed, really laughed, not the good natured chuckle he usually adopted. This was one the type of laughs that starts in your toes and works its way up, making you shake with mirth. Severus caught himself almost smiling. Almost.

And so the game began, a bottle of Ogden's and two glasses to hand. After a handful of moves, Severus found himself yet again waiting for Lupin to make his move. Closing his eyes and taking another sip from his glass, he sighed in frustration, it had to be frustration, it couldn't have been contentment. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to the oblivion of sleep was the ghost of a kiss on his temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

When Severus woke, it was to find himself in his own bed. He sat up looked down, and checked under the covers; thankfully, he was still in his trousers even if the rest of his clothing was missing. Severus lay back, trying to remember exactly what had happened. After several minutes he'd failed miserably to recall how he'd gotten to bed. Cursing violently he sat up and made his way to the bathroom.

Severus let the hot water wash over him taking away the last vestiges' of sleep. He washed his hair and used some of the new product he'd just perfected on it. "_Not that anyone will notice._" He thought bitterly.

"Severus? Severus? Are you there?" Severus shut off the shower and grabbed a towel. He stalked into the sitting room to see who the hell was bothering him this early on a Saturday morning. The last thing he expected was Lupin's head poking out of the fire.

"What do you want Lupin?" He asked recovering himself enough to sound sufficiently scathing. Lupin turned his head towards Snape's voice and saw the irrepressible potions master still dripping wet from his shower, a towel around his waist and his arms folded across a chest more muscled than Lupin ever, in his wildest dreams would have expected. Not that he was about to admit to Snape he had wild dreams about him. Even if he did, frequently. Lupin smiled and tried not to watch the thin rivulet of water running across Snape's jaw to his lip.

"I, um... How did you sleep?"

"Well enough." Then realisation dawned. "Did you put me to bed?"

Lupin had the grace to look sheepish. "Sort of. You fell asleep in my quarters, and I didn't think you'd appreciate waking up in my bed." Neither one made eye contact, both silently thinking. "_But I would have."_

Severus suddenly became very aware that he was standing talking to Lupin in a near-naked state.

"I'm going to get dressed." Without waiting for a reply, he spun around and walked purposefully towards his bedroom. It would have had a much better effect if he had his customary robes on to billow behind him.

When Severus returned he didn't expect to find Lupin still there, but he was sitting at the table, which was now laden with tea, toast and half a dozen different preserves.

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What do you want wolf?"

Lupin looked up. "I thought you might want breakfast, and an explanation." Lupin gestured to the other chair. Grudgingly Severus sat down and took some toast and the cup of tea Lupin had poured for him.

"The explanation then."

"Well, it's quite simple really. I guess I took too long making my move and you got bored. I looked up and you'd dropped off. I summoned the house elves to put you to bed." As much as Lupin would have loved to see the potions master's bedroom, he'd rather be invited. "Maybe next Friday we could play a faster paced game. Do you know any muggle card games?"

Severus ignored the little jump his heart had made when Lupin had mentioned next Friday. He was shocked Lupin wanted to make it a regular occurrence even though he'd fallen asleep. "I know a few, My uncle used to teach me."

"On your mother's side?"

"No, my fathers. Thankfully they were nothing alike." Severus stopped realising just how much information he'd given away. "_I'm losing my touch." _He thought.

Thankfully Lupin didn't follow it up. "Can you play Rummy?"

"Yes."

"Great! We can play next Friday. Well I'll let you get on with your Saturday. Have a good weekend Severus."

"I shall."

Lupin smiled and walked to the fire. He turned back to face Snape. "By the way, I like what you did to your hair." Then he stepped into the fire.

Severus allowed himself a small smile, before sitting to eat some of the toast. He put on his outer robes and walked to the edge of the grounds to apparate to St Mungos. He didn't think anyone noticed, but he was wrong. A sandy-haired figure watched from a window in one of the towers.

It was dark when Severus returned to the school. He felt exhausted, but strangely satisfied. He fell into bed that night not even bothering to undress.

Sunday morning, Snape woke unusually late. There was a part of him that wanted to stay in bed, but there was another part, the stronger one, that told him that there was homework to mark. Even after having to mark some drivel the students had handed in, instead of the assignment he'd set, he was still in a relatively good mood when he fell asleep that night. He'd marked one off his list.

Next he'd work on Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Monday morning Severus arrived early to breakfast. After a relatively restful Sunday Severus felt full of energy again and for the first time in a week he felt hungry.

The Hall soon filled up with students and staff, all fortifying themselves against Monday morning blues. Lupin came and sat at his normal place on Severus's left side.

"Good morning Severus. Did you have a nice weekend?" asked Lupin in a ridiculously cheerful voice.

"It was tolerable... And yours?"

Lupin's smile widened. "Very nice, thank you, I went into the forest, and found several nice species for this week's classes."

Severus was on the verge of suggesting that Lupin hand himself in for studying, when there was a commotion near the doors.

The entire hall looked up to see who was making all the noise. Three adults walked in. One was wearing a large vulture on her head. There was a shriek from Minerva. who was already on her way towards them. But Neville was faster and lunged at his parents, who hugged him between them.

Lupin had followed Minerva, as had several others. Soon there were people hugging everywhere.

Severus walked around the outside of the hall and headed back to the dungeons, confident no one had seen him go. But he was wrong, two pairs of eyes watched him go this time. Before he could get to his classroom, there was a magical announcement. 'All classes had been canceled for the day in celebration of the return to health of Frank and Alice Longbottom.'

Severus sighed. _Just what they need, more time off. We're already teaching a double load of 7__th__ years, because they missed so much last year. _

Even though there were no classes, Severus went back to the class room. He knew for a fact there would be some students who would turn up asking for help. Like Miss Granger. Miss Granger was actually well on her way to completing most of her course work already. The 7th years who were re-taking had the option to work a bit harder and finish sooner, which, if she continued as she had been, Miss Granger would certainly do.

In his classroom Severus pottered around, putting away the supplies and equipment he'd left out for that morning's class, when the door was flung open and he found his arms full of young woman. Severus stiffened, not used to so much contact. Looking down, he realised who it was, and returned the hug tactfully. "Hello Alice."

"Hi, Prof!"

Alice let go and Frank took Snape's hand and shook it vigorously. "It took a while for all the memories to slot back into place, but we never expected to see you again Prof. We didn't know you worked here. I guess we didn't know anything about you. Thank you. Thank you for giving us our boy back." Frank was babbling happily.

"You're welcome." Severus found himself lost for words. People didn't thank him for things. He just got on and did what needed to be done.

Neville was standing behind them, looking at Snape as if he'd never truly seen him before. He took a step forward and hugged Snape around the middle, fiercely but briefly. When he let go, their eyes connected, and a moment of understanding passed between them.

"Did you know I had its head stuffed? Nan's going to make it into a hat." Both faces split into a brief grin.

"Just as long as I don't have to wear it."

Neville went back to his parents and left with them.

"Are you going to stand there all day, Lupin, or are you going to come in?"

"How did you know I was there?"

"I could hear you thinking. Well? You obviously have something on your mind."

"I just had tea in the headmistress's office. According to Alice and Frank, every few months since they were taken into St Mungo's a mysterious man in black had come and tried to bring them back, without success. Then, in the last few months, the visits had been every week. They called him Prof because they couldn't remember his name."

Lupin looked at Snape expectantly Severus sighed and sat on one of the benches, gesturing for Lupin to sit opposite him. When he'd done so, Snape started to explain.

"I tried to use legillimens to access the part of their minds which was still them. But although I could connect with it, I could never bring it to the surface. I'd almost given up trying, but I still went. I could tell them about their son, if nothing else. After the final battle, I woke up in St. Mungo's. I used to go up there at night. Because Bellatrix was dead, the last of the residual curse was lifted. It took time, but Saturday I was able to bring them back."

"Why did you start trying again?"

"He killed Nagini." Severus answered simply.

Lupin slid off the bench and pulled Snape up off of his, he wrapped his arms around the stiffening man, and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. When he let go. Severus looked entirely shocked.

"What was that for?"

Lupin gave him an impish smile. "Everyone else was getting a hug, I felt left out."

"Soppy wolf," muttered Severus, moving away.

Still grinning, Lupin said, "I'm going to catch up with Frank and Alice. See you at dinner."

A/N I hope you like this so far, please review i love to know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Something was different. Snape still shouted. He still took points and gave detentions. But he was met with smiling faces. Some students even ventured to say hello to him in the hallways. What was worse, Snape found he didn't mind.

Severus still worked long into the night, reading every obscure book he could find. On Thursday evening, he finally found what he had been looking for.

Friday, Snape sent his owl out on an errand before making his way to Lupin's rooms. This time instead of a chess board, a card table was set up.

"Would you like a drink, Severus?" Asked Lupin politely.

"Yes. Please. Whatever you're having." Severus picked up a pack of cards and started shuffling them. Lupin sat down, placing a pitcher of a sweet looking drink in front of them. Severus raised an eyebrow, silently asking the question.

"It's a cocktail, I can only make a few different ones. But I'm very good at this one." He paused as Severus took a sip. "It's called a Screaming Orgasm."

Severus choked. "I beg your pardon? It's called what?"

"It's called a Screaming Orgasm. I'm quite good at making them, you know."

Severus said nothing, but dealt the cards. "_He's flirting with me._ _That's not possible. He can't be. It must be my imagination." _Thought Severus

"So what are we playing for?" Severus asked, trying to change the subject.

"I mentioned Rummy. I thought we could play for time."

"What are you talking about, Wolf?"

Ignoring the Wolf comment, Lupin responded. "Well Rummy is an easy game, I think I have the rules somewhere."

"I'm quite capable of following simple game rules. I was simply inquiring how you propose to play for time."

"Oh, that. After, shall we say, 13 games, each point the loser has lost by becomes one minute. If I lost, I have to spend however many minutes doing what you want, and vice versa.

"Why 13 games?"

Lupin shrugged. "Number of cards in a suite."

After the fifth game, Lupin rose to make some more drinks. This pitcher looked different.

"Dare I ask what this one is called?"

"This one is called, a Long Hard Screw Against a Wall."

Severus shook his head. "Ye gods, how do you order one of those in a pub?"

Lupin shrugged and picked up his cards. "Ask a cute bar-tender I guess. Then whichever he gives you, you can't complain." Severus lost the next two hands. _He!! Lupin had said 'he.'_

Overall, it was a very close game, each only losing a few points at a time. But the more they drank the more silly mistakes they made. When Lupin brought back the third pitcher, he didn't wait to be asked what it was. "It's called Sex on the Beach."

"Sounds nice." Commented Severus, completely oblivious to the double meaning his words carried. Snape looked up at a now giggling Lupin. "What?" Asked Snape.

A loud tap on the window saved Remus from answering. Lupin opened the window, and a barn owl flew in and settled on Severus's shoulder. It held out a leg. Severus removed the parchment and placed it on the table. The owl nipped Snape's ear. Lupin watched in fascination as the man smiled and fished some treats out of the pocket of his waistcoat.

"Alright, Lobo, thank you. Now off you go." The owl nipped Snape's ear again good-naturedly and flew out of the still open window.

"Your owl is called Lobo?"

"Yes. It's Spanish." Severus picked up his cards.

"Don't you want to read your letter?"

"It can wait. There are only a few hands left." They continued playing.

Lupin dealt the last hand. "Have you thought about what you'll use the time for if you win?" He asked innocently.

"Not especially." Lied Severus. He'd thought of nothing else.

Lupin grinned, and laid down his cards. "I'm out. If you have more than 11 in your hand, I've won."

"Damn!, I have 13."

Lupin's grin was feral now. "That means you're mine for..." Lupin checked the parchment they had been using to keep score. "...For 186 minutes." Lupin made to stand up, but fell back into his chair. "It will have to wait for another night. Do you want another drink?"

"No thank you. If I have any more Sex on the Beach, I won't be able to walk." Lupin started to laugh.

"Lupin, that's the second time you've laughed at something I've said."

"Severus, think about what you said." Lupin grinned as he watched Snape's face change from its normal pallor to a deep crimson.

Trying to ignore the images now forming in his mind, Severus picked up the letter from the table and read the few lines there. "I should go. Apparently I have an appointment tomorrow, and I should like to have sobered up by then." They both stood and walked unsteadily to the fire.

Before he stepped into the fire, Severus turned to Lupin, feeling he should say something. "What did you have in mind with your time?" To his surprise, Lupin closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on the potion master's lips.

"I'll think of something, Severus. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lupin."

That night, Severus fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Saturday morning Severus woke to the hangover from hell. Groaning he dragged himself out of bed. Before he could face anything, Snape stumbled to his cupboards and found a hangover tonic. Half an hour later, he sat down next to Lupin for breakfast. Lupin was resting his head on his hand and moving the food around his plate.

Snape sighed. "Rough night Wolf?" He asked scathingly, trying to get Lupin to look at him. Lupin looked up into Snape's eyes and saw the amusement there. Before he could start to feel upset, Lupin felt Snape's hand nudge his leg. Glancing down, Lupin saw a vile of hangover tonic being held out for him.

Lupin took the vile. "If you keep calling me that Severus people will think it's a pet name."

Snape's lips twitched and he said softly, so softly that if Lupin didn't have enhanced hearing he would never have caught it. "I always wanted my own pet Wolf." Noting else was said as they eat their breakfast. After taking the tonic Snape had given him Lupin managed to eat everything on his plate. And couldn't stop smiling.

"I have to get to my meeting. Have a good day Lupin."

"Thank you Severus. You too."

Severus made his way to the dungeons. In his office he got the mirror into place and checked his notes one more time.

At 10 O'clock, exactly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened and a tall disgruntled red head stood in the doorway.

"What's this about Snape?"

"Come in Mr Weasley, and sit down. I'll explain." Severus sat down at his desk. "Do you recognise that mirror?" He asked as the boy sat.

"No. Should I?"

"I wondered if the younger Mr Weasely would have told you about it. It's the Mirror of Erised."

"You know Snape, it might be easier to use our first names or things will just get confusing."

Snape grimaced. He never used first names if he could help it. "Fine, George. Ron found this mirror with Potter." There was no way Severus was going to use Potter's first name. "It shows you your heart's desire. Seven years ago Dumbledore put a charm on it, so Potter could get the Philosopher's Stone out of it. I think it is possible to bring your heart's desire out of it."

"Why would I want that Snape?" Asked George, his voice dripping with venom that had never been there before.

"Because." Snape hissed trying to keep calm. "I think your heart's desire is your brother."

George blanched "Fucking Hell."

Snape smiled. He was doing a lot of that theirs days. "Quite. You and Fred were mirror twins, weren't you?"

"Yes, but how did you know. No one ever notices that."

"I was a spy, Weasley; it was my job to notice things others don't." Snape said hotly. "Do you want to try?"

"Hell Yes!"

Snape stood and walked around the table. "Good. Before we start..." Snape pointed his want at George's head. The boy backed away. "Don't be stupid Weasley, I'm not going to hurt you." George stilled, and Snape sent a charm at his George's head.

Georges hand flew up to his newly attached ear. "How the hell did you do that? They told me it wasn't possible."

"It was my hex that took your ear off. I'm the only one who could put it back. Anyway, we cannot make it too easy for people to tell you apart can we. It would spoil all your fun."

"Who knew you had a sense of humour." Asked George with a tentative smile

"So far, just you. Come on let's get a move on."

They moved over to the mirror, Snape positioned George in front of it, less than an arm's length away. Snape moved and stood at the side of the mirror placing one hand on the frame.

"Do you see your brother?"

"Yes," George's voice was wavering. "He's waving like a mad man."

"When I start the incantation, I want you to place your hands on the mirror against his hands. After a minute or two you'll feel a change. Reach through and pull him back. Can you do that? I won't be able to help, I can't stop the incantation till he's all the way back."

George straitened his back and his eyes were pools of pure determination. He said nothing, just nodded.

Severus started to mutter the incantation. He could feel it working he could feel the pull of magic. Severus could only watch as George reached up and tentatively placed his hands on the mirror. Snape saw George's jaw sag slightly as his hands slipped into the mirror. George started walking backwards, a second set of hands came out of the mirror, followed swiftly by arms and a pair of shoulders, and the rest of Fred Weasley stepped out of the mirror.

Severus stopped the incantation and sagged to the floor. Two sets of hands steadied him. Snape looked up into two identical faces, and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Thank God, I thought she'd never go."

"Tell me about it. She's bloody brave though."

"Yeah, but I'd love to see her try and hold his hand when he's awake."

Severus could hear two voices laughing, but couldn't manage to move.

"What do you think he'll say when he finds out he's been made an honorary Weasley?"

"Don't know, but I want to see his face when he gets a Weasley Jumper."

More laughter.

"Bet she makes it green."

"With snake S's"

"And you know what this means don't you."

"What?"

"Well, think about it, Harry's an honorary Weasley too. I meant they'll technically be brothers."

"Hell don't say that he might never wake up, the shock would kill him."

More Laughter.

"Do you recon he'll let us call him Sev?"

Severus finally found his voice. "You try it and I'll hex you back into the mirror."

There was a scrambling, Severus opened his eyes, and he saw Fred and George Weasley looking down at him. "How long was I out?"

"About 14 hours, it's nearly midnight."

"And you're both ok?"

"Yeah." Answered George.

"We're fine." Added Fred

"Good, get back to bed then." The two young men hastened to comply, Severus sat up in bed to look at them. They were now sitting on the beds opposite him, still fully dressed, and smiling

"So we can't call you Sev, how about Sevie?"

Severus glared at George. Causing Fred to burst into laughter. "I'd shut it George, he's doing the look of sticky death."

Severus slumped back against his pillows still tired. "You can call me Severus if you must. But if I EVER hear you call me Sevie again, I WILL hex you."

"Can't say fairer than that can we Fred?"

"Nope sounds like a deal to me George."

Madam Pomfrey walked into the infirmary. "And what do you think your doing? Professor Snape is meant to be resting. I told you lunch time you could go home."

"We weren't leaving till we knew he was ok." Said the twins in unified defiance.

"Well He's woken up now, so out. Go home. Come back and visit tomorrow if you must, but I'll probably release him by then."

"I'm still hear you know."

"Sorry, Severus." Said the twins together.

Madam Pomfrey gasped at their use of Snape's first name, and the fact he hadn't yelled even a little bit.

"Are you two going to say everything together from now on?"

"No." They said together grinning.

"Well, I guess we should go." Said George

"Yeah, but we'll come back and see you." Agreed Fred.

Snape closed his eyes. "Come next Saturday. I'll buy you both a butterbeer."

The boy's smiled warmly at him. "You're on."

Severus watched as they left and then relaxed back into his pillows. Madam Pomfrey bustled around to make him comfortable and gave him a restorative potion, before retiring herself for the night.

When Severus opened his eyes next it was still dark. He could feel a hand holding his and a head resting on his arm. "Lupin. What are you doing here?" Lupin's head jumped up and a smile spread across his face.

"I was told you'd woken up. I snuck up after hours to see you. I haven't done that in years. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Severus, you just brought a boy back from the dead and have been out cold for 14 hours. How are you actually feeling?" Lupin had not let go of Snape's hand, and gave it a light squeeze.

"Honestly, I feel like I've been dragged backwards through a bush by an angry hippogriff."

Lupin sniggered. Severus don't make me laugh, if Madam Pomfrey finds me here, I'll be in trouble. It's kind of exciting sneaking around the school again after all this time. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. That was some pretty powerful magic you pulled off."

"It was Dumbledore's spell, I just altered it slightly." Said a very red Snape.

"You should get some rest, you've been doing too much in the last few weeks." Lupin leaned over Snape and kissed his lips gently, one hand framing his face. After an instant of hesitation, Severus kissed him back.

Groaning Lupin pulled back. "You're making it very difficult for me to leave. You need your rest." Lupin sighed wistfully. "I'll see you tomorrow." Placing a kiss on Snape's head. "Good night."

"Good night, Wolf." Severus smiled.

Smiling back Lupin whispered. "You're quite sexy when you smile you know."

It didn't take long for Severus to drop back into sleep. He did so knowing there was a name he needed to add to his list.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

A year ago, Severus would have considered the next few hours his own personal hell. Now he was finding he was enjoying the company of all the people who were dropping in to see him while he was still in the hospital wing. Minerva had told him in no uncertain terms that he was to take a week off, and if he argued, she would make it a month. Minerva and Lupin stayed with him all day Sunday after he'd been allowed to go back to his own rooms. They stayed until Snape's eyes were closing against his will.

On Monday Severus was woken by a sullen house elf shaking him awake. "Winky's been sent to look after Master Snape."

"Winky looks hung over." Stated Severus. He got out of bed and followed the slightly wavering house elf into the sitting room where breakfast was all laid out.

"I'm to stay with master Snape all day. To do anything sir needs, sir."

"Very well, sit down Winky. Eat some toast and drink some coffee. Let's get you sobered up shall we."

"I can't be doing that sir; it's not proper behaviour for a house elf sir."

"Ah, and getting drunk is?"

Winky hung her head. "No sir."

"You don't like being free do you Winky?"

Tears welled up in Winky's orb like eyes. "No sir, Winky hates it."

"Is there a way not to be free anymore?"

"There is a way sir. But Winky would have to find a family to take her sir. And no one wants a freed house elf sir, they think she'd be trouble sir."

"So all you need is someone to say. 'I'll take you, you belong to me now?" Winky nodded sadly. "Well consider it said Winky. You're mine now."

A wide smile spread across Winky's face and she launched herself at Severus. "I'll be a good elf sir. Winky promises."

"Alright Winky. Now sit and eat with me. We need to talk about your drinking."

Winky went with her new master to the Great Hall. People were grinning at him, and the two youngest Weasleys waved, he acknowledged them with a nod as he took his seat.

"Winky will get the things Master wanted."

"Thank you Winky."

"What things Severus?" Asked Lupin from his side.

"Just some personal belongings I have in storage."

"You're not going to do anything else life threatening are you? I know the minister has kept your name out of the paper but if you bring anyone else back I don't think even Kingsley will be able to stop the story."

I can't use the mirror like that again. It was a very old form of twin's magic combined with a spell Dumbledore had cast. It helped that Fred and George were mirror twins.

Lupin looked mildly shocked. "I think that's the first time I've heard you call a student by their first name." Severus said nothing. "You're planning something aren't you? I can see it in your face."

_Good God, I am losing my touch, if Lupin can read me that easily."_

"Perhaps, but the other things I have planed aren't dangerous... Out of curiosity, how could you tell? I refuse to believe my face changed."

Lupin smiled. "Ok, you caught me, I guessed. Are you going to tell me about your plans?"

"Come and see me after your classes and I'll tell you."

Lupin smiled. "I don't have any classes after lunch. How about I bring lunch and you can tell me then?"

"Winky can arrange lunch for us. Just don't be late." Then quite softly, he added "Wolf." Lupin smiled, and Severus lost a battle he was having with his face and smiled.

True to her word, Winky had brought the boxes Snape had asked for, along with some new books on magical woodwork, and everything that he would need to build the surprise. After giving, the book a flick though he knew what he had planned for Lupin was perfect. Snape put it all way to make sure Lupin did not catch a glimpse. Snape was just starting to go through one of the boxes when there was a knock at the door. Winky promptly opened.

"You're early!" Severus didn't look up.

"I let my third years go early to make sure I was."

That made Severus look up. "You did that to come and see me?"

Lupin sat down beside Snape looking curiously at the boxes. "Well I didn't want to incur your wrath by being late."

"And what do you intend to do to keep me in a good mood?" Lupin blushed again. Severus decided he liked that. He reached out and ran his finger across Lupin's cheek. "You turn a very Gryffindor colour when you blush."

Lupin leaned forward closing the distance between them and kissed the edge of Snape's lips. Then looked up into his eyes smiling. "So do you Severus. I warn you, if you intend to start a blushing war, you won't win. Just imagine the things I could say and do to make you blush."

"I've always loved a challenge, Lupin." Severus pulled the other man closer to him and kissed him with more passion he had ever felt before.

When Winky cleared her throat politely from the doorway the couple didn't spring apart, they just separated to look at her both blushing.

"Winky has masters lunch ready. Shall Winky bring it?"

"Yes please Winky, I asked Winky to make us some snacks, so we can eat while I show you what I have planned."

"Thank you Severus." Said Lupin sincerely.

"It's only sandwiches Lupin, don't get over excited."

"I mean thank you for letting me in. I know you're a very private man."

"I was a spy, it's not a job you can be very open with. It might take me a time to change, but I am trying."

"Well don't change too much. I quite like you the way you are. I always did, in fact." Lupin took another look at the boxes. "So what's in there?"

"When I was young, I didn't take many things home with me. I used to do all my homework before before I got on the train to go home. I was, in fact, worse than Granger. This is from my first four years of school, and from when I was younger. If I'd left them at home dad would have burned it. There are books in there I wrote with Lily and lots of photo's. Potter has plenty of his father but only a few things of Lily's from when she was older. I thought he'd like to have some of this. I need to sort through it first, and make copies, if you'd like to help me." Severus asked shyly.

"Are you kidding? I'd love too."

Both men smiled at each other.

Hours went by. They were spent laughing until finally three large books were stacked neatly on the table.

"He's going to love them."

"I hope so."

"Severus you're giving him his mother. He's going to love it. When will you give it to him?"

"I'll send an owl to request the present of the terrible trio tomorrow night for dinner." There was a moment of indecision "Would you like to be there?"

Lupin leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek. "I'll be here with you."

"I'll send Lobo now." Snape got up and walked over to his desk clicking his tongue. Lobo descended from somewhere in the roof.

"I'd forgotten your owl was called Lobo. Why did you use that name?"

Snape had his back to Lupin so, Lupin missed the wistful smile that crossed his face. "I acquired him in Spain. I needed a reliable owl. Lobo attacked me as soon as I went in to the shop. I loved him anyway." Snape attached the note to Lobo's leg, who then flew up the chimney to get outside. "Shall we go up to dinner?"

"Yes, I'm famished. You know Severus, I'll bet Lobo loves you back. Maybe his attacking you was a way to make you notice him, to show you he'd picked you as his own?"

Snape stopped and looked searchingly into his eyes. "I never thought about it like that."

During dinner, the owl in question landed on Snape's shoulder to accept his invitation.

A/N Well a nice long chapter for you my lovely readers. Has anyone realised what Lobo means? if not don't worry you will find out soon,

don't forget to review, i have an ex death eater i can set on you if you don't ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

Severus had barely slept Tuesday night, he sat at a small worktable with Winky, cutting and shaping small pieces of wood. Lupin's present had started to take shape by the time they finally went to bed.

Wednesday morning Snape was woken by Winky with a note.

**Severus,**

**You must stop missing meals, are you alright? You haven't relapsed have you?**

**I'll come by and check up on you at lunchtime.**

**Remus. **

Severus felt warm, and cared for almost for the first time in his life. Grabbing a quill, he wrote a hasty reply

**Lupin,**

**Don't act like a mother hen, I'm fine, just had a lay in. Does not mean to say I will not expect to see you at lunchtime Wolf.**

**Severus**

Severus washed and dressed while Winky delivered his note. Severus knew Lupin was going to be in class, but he didn't care.

By lunchtime, Severus and Winky were putting the finishing touches on Remus's present. _When did I start thinking of him as Remus?_

"Winky, I'll just cast the last of the charms. Would you go in and arrange everything for me, please."

"Winky will do anything for Master Seve Sever..."

Severus laughed. "Stick with Sev Winky, you can call me Sev if you like."

"Yes, Master Sev." With a smile, Winky disappeared in a crack.

Severus covered his surprise with a concealment charm just as the knock came at the door. Severus opened the door and smiled at the werewolf waiting for him.

"Come in then, your letting in a draft." Lupin smiled, he stepped into the dungeon closed the door behind him.

"Better?" Lupin asked innocently.

"Almost." Lupin smirked at the response. Leaning forward he snaked an arm around the potions master's neck dragging him down into a deep kiss. "Better now?"

"Much. Shall we go up for lunch then?"

"Ready when you are, Severus."

Snape closed his doors and they walked side by side towards the great hall.

"Have you decided what you're going to serve for dinner? Knowing you, you probably have it all planned."

"I thought of roast beef and Yorkshire pudding followed by treacle tart. I believe treacle tart is Potters favourites."

"Are you ever going to call him by his Christian name?"

"Give a man time. I'm new to this being nice crap." They had just reached the stairs of the dungeon. Lupin put his hand out to stop Snape from ascending.

"Severus, you always were a nice man, Okay, you were and still are a snarky bastard at times. I've always liked that about you. I always know where I am with you. If people don't understand your sense of humour that their fault."

To Lupin's shock but immeasurable joy, Severus pushed him back against the wall holding his hands above his head and kissed him fiercely. "Soppy bloody Gryffindor."

At lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione kept sending furtive looks over to the head table and talking together in whispers.

Snape said good-bye to Lupin and made his way back to the dungeon.

"Professor," Called a voice. Turning around he saw Harry Potter walking towards him.

"What can I do for you, Potter?

"Um, well I was wondering if it would be alright if I brought Ginny with us tonight?"

Snape nodded. "I'll set another place for Miss Weasley."

"Thank you sir, um sir, why did you want to see us?"

"I see you still have to learn patience Potter. You will find out when you arrive."

"Yes sir, I'll get back to work then, Hermione is expecting me back in the library. She's making me write two essays this afternoon and practice transfiguration." Harry smiled. "I dare not be late, she's scary when she's mad."

"You'd best run along then Potter, I still remember the black eye she gave Malfoy."

Harry laughed remembering the event. "You knew about that? She never did get in trouble for it."

"Yes well," Snape lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I've always thought he had at least one good punch coming to him. Now off you go. Cannot have you with a black eye for dinner.

Harry laughed and headed for the stairs. "See you later sir."

Severus went back to his room to tell Winky there would be one more for dinner. Winky was pleased, she loved to look after people.

At 7:30, Severus was ready, he had taken extra care over his appearance tonight. This was the first dinner party he'd ever held after all, and he wanted it to go well. Severus was dressed in Muggle clothes. Something most people probably believed he did not even own.

The black trousers were form fitting and showed off the length of his legs rather well, and the dark green shirt went well with his dark eyes. What Snape was oblivious to was the fact the shirt followed the contours of his torso showing every muscle it was supposed to hide. To finish off the look his now clean and wavy hair was tied back in a silver ribbon.

"Master Sev, there are people outside sir. They is arguing about who should knock. Shall Winky open the door sir?"

"That's okay Winky, I'll get it."

Very quietly, Severus opened the door and suppressed a smile to see the four Griffindors arguing, none having heard the door open.

"I'm not bloody knocking. Hermione you're used to knocking on teachers doors, you do it." Ron wined.

"Office doors, classroom doors, not the door to their private rooms Ronald."

Ron scowled. "Ginny, will you stop messing around with your hair, it's fine." Ron snapped irritably. "Why don't you knock?"

Lupin turned the corner and saw the four youngsters. He also saw Severus standing watching them. Snape looked up and rolled his eyes.

The argument was getting louder now so they didn't notice when Lupin stood next to Snape to watch too. "How long have they been arguing?"

"About 10 minutes."

"How long have you been watching?"

"About 5 minutes."

"You look good." Lupin looked up at the slightly taller man and smiled at the red that crept across his cheeks. "Especially when you blush."

"Don't tease, Wolf, or I will be forced to retaliate."

Lupin smiled. "When has me stopping ever stopped you retaliating?"

"Good point." Not knowing what possessed him to do so Severus lowered his head slightly to press his lips to Lupin's in a gentle kiss.

It was the silence that made both men look up. All four children were staring at them open mouthed. Severus recovered first.

"Well, now you've finished arguing, you'd best come in." Severus looked at Lupin as the four still shocked students passed them. He was looking to see what his reaction was to being caught. He was blushing but had a smile playing on his lips.

"Lupin looked up at him. "Well I guess our relationship is public knowledge now, or will be before tomorrow."

"Is that what we have?" Asked Severus hating the hopeful note in his voice.

"I should bloody well hope so, I don't go around kissing strange man you know." Lupin smiled. "Well, only one."

"Shall we go in then?"

"We'd better." Responded Lupin. "There's going to be an inquisition, but we'll manage."

A/N

Thank you all for your reviews, you don't know how happy it makes me to get one.

There is one more chapter left of this story. but never fear i have others i will start posting i would love your oppinons on this and feel free to challange me. i have 2 story's on the go at the moment but i don't mind extra ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

Well this is the last chapter of this story. i hope you enjoy it. thank you all for reading and for reviewing. this is my real story and you have all made me so happy with your comments

look out for the next story comeing soon

Chapter Ten

"Well don't just stand around, the chairs won't blow up if you sit on them."

Lupin sniggered. "You'll have to forgive them, Severus, it's been student lore for years that this room was decorated with chains and whips, and you either slept on a bed on nails or in a coffin."

The youngsters laughed now.

"Hardly," Severus paused. "Coffins are far too small." Lupin choked on the drink he'd just taken a sip from, making every one laugh harder.

Winky appeared at Severus's side making everyone but him jump.

"Winky, what are you doing here? Asked Hermione incredulously.

"Winky is my house elf now."

"You mean she's not free anymore?"

"No, she's not."

"But that's dreadful. I mean...."

Harry stopped her. "Wait, Hermione. Are you happy Winky?" He asked the house elf kindly, he had acquired a respect for house elfes in the last few years.

"Yes Mr Harry Potter. Winky is happy, Winky has a master again."

"But..." Hermione tried to give reasons why she would be better free. Ron stopped her this time.

"Hermione love, have you noticed Winky has clean clothes on and seems to be sober? Leave her be."

"Did you want something, Winky?"

"Yes Master Sev. Dinner is ready."

Lupin waited until last before walking next to Severus. "Master Sev?"

Severus grinned. "You don't have to call me Master, Remus, Sev will do." Leaving the werewolf behind him standing in shock for a few seconds before taking his seat to Severus. No, not Severus. Sev now.

As they, ate they chatted about the course work the four were having to get done, and what they were up to other than working.

"Oh, that reminds me Professor Lupin. I have a new pen pal in Mexico, I wanted to put a few phrases in Spanish in but I was wondering if you could check them for me before I send it off."

"Certainly, Ginny, I'll be glad to, bring it to me when you're finished."

"You speak Spanish?" Asked Snape.

"I lived in Spain for a year or two, when I travelled."

"I see." Snape's cheeks were stained with red now.

Lobo fluttered down from his hiding place in the rafters. "Hello Lobo." Snape fed the owl some treats from his pocket.

"He's a lovely owl sir." Said Hermione smiling. "Lobo means wolf doesn't it Professor Lupin."

"Yes Hermione, I believe it does." Snape felt Lupin's hand squeeze his leg under the table.

When Winky brought the treacle tart Harry's face lit up. "How did you know that was my favourite?"

"Potter, I was a spy, I know everything."

"We all have secrets, only Dumbledore knew them all. It took me until last year to figure out how the hell he managed to know things as soon as they happened."

Harry looked between Lupin and Snape a small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, I guess we all have some secrets."

"Shall we sit by the fire?" Severus led them back to the sitting room. He remained standing while the others sat. "I suppose you're wondering exactly why I asked you here. Well, I have a gift for Miss Granger and Mr Potter..."

"We don't want anything, sir, you already gave us our brother back." Interrupted Ron. Ginny punched his arm.

"Shut up you idiot, that was our gift. We're here as moral support." Ginny rolled her wyes as if that should have been obvious.

Lupin grinned and nudged Harry who was sitting next to him. "You're going to have your hands full with that one."

Harry blushed. "Yeah, I know."

Snape cleared his throat. "Your quite right Miss Weasley. Winky could you bring the first package please." Winky appeared at Snape's side holding a large leather bound book. This is for you."

Hermione took the book looking at the title. 'The History of Hogwarts.' "Um, thank you sir. But I've read 'Hogwarts a History.'"

"I know, you must quote it once a week at least." Ron coughed, sounding suspiciously like he was trying to cover a laugh. "This, however." Continued Snape. "Is the history of Hogwarts as written by the headmasters. It was spelled to record their thought and feelings as well as the events. It has recorded everything that has happened in the last 600 years. This book has never been published, in fact no one but a headmaster of the school has ever read it or known of its existence."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wow, so it's like a personal diary?"

"Put simply, yes."

"Even yours, sir?"

"No Miss Granger, I decided to stop at any headmasters that were still living, if you want to know about me I suggest you ask, I believe asking a question is not something you're new too."

Hermione grinned. "But I'm not a headmistress, is it ok for me to keep it?"

"Miss Granger, I have a feeling we're not going to keep you out of education for long, I'm simply giving you a head start."

Hermione beamed and hugged the book. "Thank you very much, Professor." Severus just nodded.

Harry was now looking very apprehensive. Lupin stood up to let Severus sit next to the boy.

Winky reappeared in the room holding a box. "This is for you. Your mother was my best friend, I loved her like a sister. In that box are photo's from when we were children and there are books we wrote together. They are just childish ramblings there's a diary and stories about adventures we would make up. I thought you would like to have them. You have plenty of people and things to remind you of your father. I hoped this would give you a little of Lily."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the book. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Pott... Harry."

Harry was reaching for the first of several books in the box. Hermione was already reading her book. Severus looked over at the Weasley's. "Will you make sure these two get back to their rooms' without walking into too many walls please."

The siblings grinned. "No problem. Um, Professor, Neville said his mum and dad call you Prof, can we call you that?"

Severus sighed, but nodded. "It's better that what your brothers came up with."

Lupin walked to the door too but rather than leave he watched the others walked off down the corridor.

"Night Prof, Night Remus." They called back over their shoulders.

Snape tuned to Lupin. "I have something for you too."

"For me? Why?"

Severus shrugged, "Because I wanted to."

Lupin grinned. "Lead on."

Back inside the front room, Winky was waiting for them. "We don't need anything else now, Winky, you can go off to bed if you like."

"Yes, Master Sev." Winky vanished with a crack.

"I put it in my room, I didn't want anyone to see it." Snape walked towards his bedroom.

"Luring me into your bedroom with the promise of presents. Sev, you're losing your touch, that's not even sneaky."

"I can bring it out to you if you'd prefer."

"And miss the chance of seeing your bedroom? No fear. I'll come with you."

Severus stopped abruptly and turned around, causing Lupin to walk into him. Severus caught Lupin around the waist and pulled him against himself. "I doubt it's the only chance you'll get to see it. In fact, how about I make it an open invitation."

"Sounds perfect. Now where's my gift?" Severus laughed, he was doing that a lot theses day's, Snape reflected.

Opening the door to his bedroom, he led Lupin inside. The bedroom was richly decorated, the bed was in the centre of the room it was a huge four-poster hung with red and silver drapes. The sheets were silk and there was an abundance of pillows in gold and green.

"Your gift is on the table."

Looking over at the table Lupin saw a wooden building. Intrigued Lupin walked over to get a closer look. The building was about half a meter squared, the outside, although beautifully crafted was unremarkable. Lupin tried to look in the windows but found he couldn't see anything.

"Sev, what is it?"

"Press your thumb to the door."

When Lupin did so he suddenly found himself on a carped floor of a darkened room. A hand grasped his arm and pulled him up to his feet.

"Lights." Lupin heard Severus voice command. When the lights came up Lupin looked around to see he was in a Library to rival any he had ever been to, including that of Hogwarts. Except all the shelves were empty.

"I thought you needed more space for your books, the room is charmed so that no matter what happens to the outside, nothing inside will fall. There are arm chairs and sofas, so you can escape and relax."

Severus looked at Remus hopefully.

Lupin was still looking around in wonder. "You made this for me?"

Snape just nodded.

A growl escaped from Lupin's lips and he launched himself at Snape pushing him to the floor kissing every bit he could get too.

"Sev, how do we get out of here? I just thought of a way to use my 186 minutes. I want to see if that bed of yours is as comfortable as it looks. Tomorrow we can move our books in"

"Our books?"

"Hell yes, our books, it's going to take us a life time to fill this library. But it's going to be a lot of fun trying."

Severus grasped Remus's hand his grin was almost feral. And took him back to his bedroom, to show Remus just how comfortable they could be in bed together.

This is not the end

It is merely

A

Beginning.


End file.
